


Fate is a Funny Thing

by ihaveaplan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, chat is chat, vague sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaplan/pseuds/ihaveaplan
Summary: Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien play Cards Against Humanity with Alya's "Ladybug and Chat Noir Expansion Pack."





	Fate is a Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This got a lot more attention than I expected. I just wanted to make a note saying that if you planned to share this somewhere (tumblr, etc.) that it's okay, just comment if you're going to! The same goes if you want to draw any part of this- I'd actually be really flattered to see it.

Marinette’s parents were in Versailles for the weekend celebrating their anniversary. Naturally, this meant Marinette was having a sleepover. It was about eleven at night, and the credits of Mean Girls were rolling across the TV screen. Alya was seated on the thick arm of an armchair Nino had pulled from across the room, which supported him as well. This had left Marinette t share the loveseat with Adrien, who was drowsily leaning against her shoulder.

Marinette was quite aware of this. And quite aware that Alya and Nino had purposely left them to share the only other piece of lounging furniture, which was oh-so-conveniently called a loveseat. Marinette was also aware of how red her face turned every time that Adrien moved. She glanced across the coffee table at Alya, who was smiling smugly back at her. Marinette jumped up quickly, and pretended to have to stretch her limbs. The abrupt movement left Adrien to falter, then right himself awkwardly, looking a little disappointed.

Marinette cleared her throat. “Uh, okay. That was fun. Why don’t we do something else- like play a game, maybe?” 

Alya, still smiling smugly, replied, “Well… I did bring Cards Against Humanity.” Nino nodded at this suggestion.

Marinette opened her mouth to reply that maybe it wasn’t the most appropriate game- or really, anything to stop this, as she had a feeling she knew where this plan was going- when Adrien yawned and chimed in, “That sounds great, Alya. I’ve never played before, how does it work?”

Marinette sighed inwardly. 

\---

After some explaining, the four of them were sat in a circle in Marinette’s room (which was meticulously de-Adrien’d), with their cards being doled out by Alya. Adrien was still seated next to her, leaning on his hand towards her. She stared at his hand for a moment, thinking how easy it would be to accidentally brush against his hand. Coming back to reality, Marinette realized that Alya had said her name. “Sorry, what?” she asked, blushing.

“I said, do you want to be the first Card Czar?” Alya repeated.

Marinette nodded slowly. “Yeah, sure, why not?” She reached forward for a black card, and read it outloud. “What will always get you laid?” The group collectively laughed and the others consulted their cards. 

Marinette read over the submissions aloud, stifling a laugh with the first one. “Poor life choices. Yeah, yeah I can see that.” moving onto the next one, she read “Impersonating Batman.” She nodded, giggling a bit, and moved onto the next one. “Being the magical guardia… the magical guardians of Paris?” Marinette paled slightly reading this, before looking at Alya. “I don’t remember this being part of the game.” Alya nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’s because it’s from the Ladybug and Chat Noir expansion pack! I just bought it this morning.” Nino responded with his approval with “Aw, sick. This is going to be fun.” Marinette gave a nervous smile and looked over at Adrien, who to her surprise looked equally nervous. Huh.

“Well, in that case, I choose ‘Poor Life Choices.’ Seems accurate.” Marinette continued. Nino reached forward to receive the card, as Alya and Adrien groaned. “What, being the guardians of Paris wouldn’t get you laid?” Alya questioned. Marinette flushed, and replied “I’m sure that Ladybug and Chat Noir have a totally professional relationship.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her while observing his card choices for the next round and smirked. ‘Hold up, who said anything about Ladybug and Chat Noir being… together?” he questioned, extra emphasis on the last word. In a tizzy of embarrassment Marinette replied quickly, “No, you’re right, no one said that- Alya, it’s your turn!” and leaned forward to retrieve a white card. It read, ‘a blond in a leather catsuit.’ She shook her head. Everything about this was going to be suggestive.

The next black card was, “The TSA now prohibits _______.”

Marinette examined her other cards and selected “Horrible Puns.” For a fleeting second, she wondered if it was an expansion card, but anyone who knew about Chat’s god awful puns besides her were the akuma victims, who forgot everything soon after the fact. 

Alya started to read the white cards out loud. “Pissing off Jesus, Buddha, Allah, your parents, and Santa Claus all in one go.” She snorted. “That’s ambitious. Okay, next, ‘Horrible Puns.’- Okay, lame. Mar, was that you? Okay, girl, play something funny.” she laughed, Marinette hmph’d indignantly. “Finally, ‘Ladybug’s sweet, sweet ass’.” 

Marinette flushed a hot red. Nino and Alya broke down laughing, and Adrien smiled all too smugly. Marinette turned to him and asked, “Was that your card?” He snickered and replied, “What, not funny?” Marinette fumbled and then just turned away. There was something in his eyes that she recognized, though…

Alya finally stopped laughing and concluded, “Whoo, okay. I think we all know who the winner here is.” and handed the card to Adrien. “Your go, Agreste.” He smiled, reading a new black card. “How do I spend my saturday nights?”

Marinette glanced at her cards again. After pondering back to Adrien’s expression a moment, she selects ‘Hanging out on a rooftop with a total stranger.’ Once Adrien reads it off, he comments, “Is this an expansion card?” Alya ponders this for a second before replying, “No, I don’t think so, why?” Adrien nervously laughs and responds, “Oh, nothing, nothing.”

Marinette wins that round, and is left feeling even more curious. No one else knows that she and Chat Noir patrol on saturday nights- they’re pretty secretive about it. She goes to draw a black card, and reads off “A romantic, candlelit dinner would be incomplete without _________.”

Adrien quickly pulls out a card from his fan of cards and places it on Marinette’s leg. They make brief eye contact as he pulls his arm back, and his eyes quizzically examine hers. The others give her their cards, and she reads them off again. 

“Ghost Pirates.” She says, and makes a confused face as she imagines this. She shakes her head and moves on, hearing Nino sigh. Up next is “An unwelcome Hawkmoth possession.” they all laugh a bit, and Marinette comments “That’s good.” Finally, she nervously picks up and reads Adrien’s card. She immediately pales when she reads it; her heart skips a beat. “M’lady.” she says.

Alya groans. “C’mon guys, use the expansion cards. I know you have them!”

\---

By 3 AM on Saturday morning, Marinette believes that she’s the only one still awake. She slowly creeps over to her desk, and opens Tikki’s drawer. The Kwami looks up at her and she whispers, “Downstairs.”

Once downstairs, Marinette leaned over the counter in her kitchen while Tikki ate a cookie. “I don’t know why I’m so worked up over this. He’s a huge Ladybug fan, he could just know a little too much about us.”

Tikki nibbled on her cookie. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. “Wait, don’t you know who Chat is?”

Tikki nodded. “Yes. But that’s not for me to tell you, it’s for him to tell you.”

Marinette groaned and ran her hands through her hair, but stiffened abruptly when she heard the floorboards crack behind her. She and Tikki both warily turned their heads at the same time in the offending direction, only to see a pajama-clad Adrien Agreste, mouth agape.

Wait.

Adrien.

Shit.

Marinette yelped and jumped back, and Tikki flew into her hands, which she cupped against her chest. However, it was too late. Adrien had seen.

“Fuck. Okay, Adrien, don’t freak out. That’s just my… exotic pet, Tikki. My aunt brought her back for me from South America. All sorts of weird animals there, y’know?” She offered, unsure of herself. He definitely wasn’t buying it. She sighed, and dropped her head in her hands. There was a rustle of fabric, and suddenly Marinette had the feeling that something was right in front of her face. She lifted her head, and met eyes with a weird, cat-bug thing.

A Kwami?

“Hi.” The cat kwami said, as Adrien nervously smiled at her. He interjected, “His name is Plagg. Is your’s actually named Tikki?”

Marinette nodded quickly, and collected herself. “You’re actually Chat Noir?” she asked, eyes wide. He smiled a pure, happy smile and replied, “Yeah. This is- wow. My partner has sat in front of me in school the whole time?” He laughed. “Crazy.”

After a moment of staring at each other awkwardly, Adrien cleared his throat and changed the subject. He pulled a black card out of his pocket, and said “Y’know I should probably put this back in the deck.” Marinette laughed, and replied, “Which one is it? I accidentally kept a white card, maybe they match.” 

He turned the card around and read it. “Who was my first kiss?” 

Marinette, feeling more Ladybug than Marinette now, handed him her card to read.

“A blond in a leather catsuit.” He looked back up at her, and she replied, “It’s a match.”

\---

After Nino and Alya had left in the morning, Adrien and Marinette crashed in her bed. After knowing that they had been in innumerable life-or-death situations together, sharing a bed seemed trivial. When Marinette woke up around two in the afternoon, Adrien was sitting at the end of her bed with his feet dangling over the ladder. 

She stretched and Adrien realized she was awake. He turned around to her and said in a somewhat flat tone, “Oh hey. You’re awake.” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s wrong, Chaton?” 

He twiddled his thumbs, not meeting her eyes. “I was just thinking… Well, you know how we were talking after the Gaciator attack? And you said you didn’t want to play with my feelings because you had feelings for someone else?”  
Marinette nodded slowly, blushing. “Yes, I remember.”

He nodded in acknowledgement, and continued, “Who was that someone? Now that I know who you are, I’m at a loss.”

She started laughing hysterically. Adrien was clearly confused, as he cocked his head to the side and interjected ‘I- I don’t understand what’s so funny, Mari.”

Marinette wiped the laughter tears from her eyes, and scooted closer to him, taking his face in her hands. “Silly kitty. It’s you. Adrien.”

For an odd change, it was he who flushed deep red this time. He wrapped his hands around her wrists an leaned in. “Can I kiss you… my lady…?” he murmured.

Marinette answered by leaning in and kissing him.

“Fate,” she thought to herself, “is a funny thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? I'm sorry I didn't make much use of Nino, I was having a hard time to get his character down.


End file.
